Just a Glimpse-
by Miss-Statement
Summary: I decided that we needed "the Incredibles" fanfiction with this pairing. Continues on after the movie ends. A little all over the place. I wrote this on a whim and only have a vague idea about where this is going. We're all going to be surprised. Check it out; you know you want to.
1. Prologue

The burning in her face wouldn't stop as the entire class seemed to stare at her; the new girl. From his seat right in the middle of it all, Tony Rydinger found himself unwilling to look away. He couldn't exactly see what she looked like as the girl hid behind a curtain of silky, raven black hair. Just that faint brush of red across her cheeks and the distinct impression that she had a pretty sort of face. Her arms clutched her school books to her chest like they were a lifeline; the rest of the room set about to whispering in undertones and sizing her up. Mrs. Adler glared at them all from her position in front of the chalk board.

"Quiet down! Hush now!" Mrs. Adler turned to her students with an icy hardness in her face. She looked over to the new girl, her expression not softening one bit. "You're Violet Parr, correct?" The girl hesitantly nodded, seeming to shrink down into herself as the class erupted in another fit of frantic whispers. "Hush now! Shut up! This isn't your first rodeo-" Adler liked to make comments like that, but at this point Tony wasn't sure who she was referring to; the class or the new girl?

The girl-Violet-stood there shyly in the doorway, looking small standing there all by herself.

"Well?" Adler impatiently asked the girl. Violet looked at her through her waves of black hair, unsure just what was being asked of her. Adler let out a huff of hot air and exasperatedly ordered the girl to "Sit down or get out of the room. Stop wasting my time." The girl nearly tripped over herself to get to an empty desk. As it was, she stumbled quite noticeably on the corner of Adler's desk. A chorus of laughter ensued. Tony frowned.

If it was possible, and it apparently was, the girl's face-Violet, he tried to remember-darkened. Her head seemed to sink a little lower into her shoulders as she blushed, her hair shrouding her face like a mask. He watched her out of his peripheral vision as she walked slowly towards the back of the room. His classmates jeered at her, and a couple piled on their books and supplies on nearby empty desks. Violet almost seemed oblivious to it, although it was quite obvious that she wasn't. She stiffened whenever someone tried to meet her eyes and flinched when one of the other girls in his class offered her a seat. Shaking her head almost imperceptively, Violet sat instead in the farthest back corner of the room by the windows overlooking the school's parking lot. The girl who had offered Violet rolled her eyes and made some comment like "ungreatful little bitch". Everyone else continued to gossip and stare.

While Tony considered his entire class inconsiderate rude baboons, and willingly accepted the fact that he counted himself among that number. He was still staring at the girl. His curiosity peaked and he felt an anxious desire to see what it was she was trying to hide. He found himself wondering about the color of her eyes. When Mrs. Adler commanded attention towards the front board again, Tony had to force himself to look away. He paid meager attention instead to his earth science teacher for the duration of the class; which was broken every now and again by the hushed whispers of the other students as they reminded him of his curiosity in the back of the room. Every now and again, Tony couldn't help glancing back at her every now and again to try to see her face.

During one such occasion, as Tony turned back to look, the new girl delicately tucked her soft looking black hair behind her ears. He caught a flash of pale porcelain skin and the deepest pools of blue that he had every seen before she realized he was looking. That wave of hair came back in an attempt to hide her face from him. He still caught another blush.

For the remainder of the class, Tony imagined what her face actually looked like; a set of ocean blues on the palest skin he'd ever seen; a blush cutely adorning her cheeks; a heart shaped face framed by the blackest ebony he'd every seen. He fancied her looking up shyly at him from under thick, dark eyelashes, the barest hint of a smile on her face. Something about that picture seemed right, even though he'd imagined what she looked like all wrong. He hadn't really seen her face. Just hints of what was there behind her mask. His curiosity was still eating at him.

When the bell rang, signaling the end of class, Tony immediately stood and turned back to find Violet. His eyebrows scrunched in frustration; Violet was gone.

His friend David tapped on his shoulder, "'Yo, Tony, you comin'?" He signaled to the door. Looking around the room one more time for a streak of black hair, all Tony found was Adler glowering at them from the doorway. There wasn't anyone left in the room besides them. Tony reluctantly conceded to the fact that he must've just missed her and sighed. "Yeah," he said, unaware of a third pair of eyes on him. "Let's go."

Violet watched as the teacher walked out after the boys before shutting and locking the outside of the door. Once the coast was clear and Violet had adjusted to the semi darkness of the room, she let her body slowly reappear. She shouldn't have risked turning invisible in the middle of all the students, but it had become too much for her to handle when she'd noticed the boy staring. She had just barely had the time to dive behind Adler's desk before she disappeared. Violet Parr might've felt just the tiniest bit guilty from hiding from the boy when he so obviously wanted to talk to her, but she really couldn't risk him finding out about her powers. That and, despite the fact that she and her family had now moved more times in the past year then she could count on her hands, Violet really wasn't that great at meeting new people. In fact, she really wasn't all that great at talking to people she knew either.

Introversive and shy, Violet told herself she had to hide from other people to protect the family secret.

Cute boy or not, she really didn't want to have to move again.

She watched the boy from the window as he walked across the quad to the cafeteria. Her new school was pretty big. As if he felt her eyes on her, the boy turned to look up to where Violet was standing. Instinctively she shifted invisible and let her hair fall into her face. Even from here, the boy looked kind of confused and like a kicked puppy. He had a legion of people surrounding him. He was popular. People noticed him.

No one noticed her.

* * *

><p><span><strong>A.N.:<strong>

**Yeah, yeah, I know. Full of grammatical errors and a confusing shift of past tense to present tense and back again. Sorry, I would've written better but for the fact that I'm exhausted. I spent a little over three hours taking an exam for class today, and I've been working my butt off like a crazy person.**

**Anyway, don't know why but I was recently reminded of _The Incredibles, _so I got it into my head that I should read some fanfics. However, I noticed the utter atrocity that were the fics there, and the distinct lack of Violet and Tony pairings. Some of the other fics were actually quite disturbing. So I decided to remedy the issue with this. Don't worry, it's gonna go on for a bit longer at least, though I'm making no promises. I wrote this on a whim and have no idea where it's going.**

**I'll get about to fixing this sometime later. Sorry if this seems a little AU or OC; I didn't feel like rewatching the movie in order to write this, so it's stemming off my memories right now.**

**But listen though, it's tres importante if you want this fic to continue. I need to know that people still read _The Incredibles _fanfics, so if you could just leave a review and let me know that'd be great. I don' want to write this fanfic when I'm exhausted for nothing, you know?**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1

People call her strange. They say she's a weird, depressed, brooding figure. Some ask her what her deal is, why she thinks she's so much better than everyone else, why she seems to stick her nose up and look down at you. Why she never says a word when they speak. Emo.

Of course, Violet doesn't really have anything to say in response other than a few stutters and mindless ravings.

She wouldn't say that she _isn't _a "strange, weird, depressed, brooding" person, but then again she doesn't really say much.

Violet Parr is painfully shy.

Sure, you've just read that statement and rolled your eyes, 'cause it's Violet Parr and who isn't just the slightest bit shy every now and again? But you're greatly underestimating the capacity for Violet's timidity. When it reads that "Violet Parr is painfully shy", it's not lying, and it isn't an exaggeration. Understandably though, a lot of things are painful when you're born into a Super family. It could also be killer to be a Super yourself. Literally. Some people might think that having Super Powers are great. Those people are not Violet. In fact, Violet thinks she must be the most unlucky girl alive.

She was born a Super; this is already known. Yet she can't use her powers freely. She can't use her powers period. It's against the law. To be a Super and use your Super Powers for the greater good is one thing, as most follow the laws and a specific set of moral justices.

To be a Super, to have Super Powers, but to not be allowed to work for the greater good against those who would break the law lest another law be broken, is another. In the family that she was born in, breaking a law does not happen. So they don't actively use their powers. No one knows about the secret life of Violet Parr.

Yet sometimes, accidentally, it does happen. Sometimes, accidentally, they break the law or they make a mistake. They use their powers. It's difficult to hide the fact that one can run fast (extremely fast) for example, if one joins the track team. This is a mistake that's bound to happen, especially when a Super married another Super and had a family of two Super children (with one still an exceptionally Non-Super, super child). As a result, they move around a lot.

Violet has always been told to hide who she was from the moment she could understand what they were trying to ask of her. That was easy, at first, to hide the fact that she could turn invisible. The whole phrase, "there one minute, gone the next", gains a whole different meaning when you're Violet Parr. At the beginning, it was easy. At the beginning, it was easy to hide. And now? Now she's just always terrified. There's no other way to put it.

It's instinctive of her to turn invisible at the first sign of distress.

Being a Super, one should be bold, confident, selfless, compassionate, heroic, powerful, strong...

Violet was none of those things, and as a result she was often in distress. As a result of that, she often turned invisible. Especially as she became older and came to understand the true meaning of fear.

People feared Supers. They hated them. To be born a Super is anything but a gift. It's a curse. She can't save people. She can't be open about the fact that she has powers. She can't speak to anyone about her family or life at home or why they moved. It's just difficult to speak at all; she's been hiding so long. She can't stand to see that look on another person's face when they talk about Supers with utter discrimination. Being a Super is the worse thing that could happen to anyone.

Violet wants to hide often. She needs to hide. Turning invisible, people can't see her. They can't fear her. They can't judge her. Best of all, when she's invisible, no one knows she's there. She hates meeting new people. It's so difficult to talk to them, to keep uprooting her life and moving somewhere else just to start over with people who know nothing about you yet judge you all the same. People who can never know anything about you for fear of them discovering who you are. She fears those who fear her. There's fear all around.

Think of it like this; chameleons blend in with their environment naturally to protect themselves from being eaten by predators. But maybe in the predators eyes, perhaps, they have to eat the chameleons alive or else said chameleons are likely to become giant, predator eating monsters and the hunters become the hunted. The food chain becomes switched; who has all the power now?

Not that that scenario is likely ever to happen because seriously, chameleons? They fear everything and eat bugs.

But their predators eat them all the same.

If you hadn't caught on, predators is a code name for the Nons and chameleons stand for the Supers. Specifically Violet.

She "blends in" with her environment too. Frankly, she thinks her classmates want to eat her alive. Really, she does. She's the "new girl", so they stare and dissect her with their eyes and she just tries to blend in without _blending in. _She's rejecting her nature.

Maybe that's been the problem all along. Are chameleons sociable creatures? She had no idea.

After Earth Science, she'd made it through the relatively normal day. It was just like any new day at school. Violet got completely lost while trying to get to three of her classes. she nearly missed lunch and so spent the remainder of the time hiding out in a bathroom, and she hadn't seen the boy again. Carting a bag full of school books and homework assignments, Violet hustled her way through the front doors of the school ten minutes after the bell rang. She wanted to avoid the rush.

As usual, Dash was waiting impatiently by the curb tapping his foot, where their parents would no doubt be late to pick them up. His sun-kissed blond hair reflected the many hours spent outdoors-running even though it wasn't allowed. It was a piece of blackmail she kept from her parents... for now. Though if Dash messed this up for them one more time- so help her, there'd be no place near nor far enough for him to hide from her as she exacted her revenge. Telling mom and dad? That was all well and good, but how long would the threat really last?

Obviously, much longer than Dash's patience.

"Violet?!" Dash burst out excitedly. "Where were you?! Who were you with-What took you so long? Do-you-have-any-idea-how-long-I've-been-standing-here?" He waved his arms around dramatically before answering his own question. "I've-been-standingherefor-"

"About six minutes?" Violet interrupted, rolling her eyes.

Dash paused, looking slightly dazed at being interrupted, staring at her wide eyed, before bursting out again-"Seven! I've beenstandinghere-for about seven minutes!"

Violet blinked. "So?"

"So?! Do'you know-how long that is in Dash time?" Dash, outraged, exclaimed.

Lifting her eyebrow in obvious 'I care not' attitude, she gave it a go and sighed. "A very long time?"

"A VERY LONG TIME!" He pointed at her to make some kind of point.

It was at that moment that their mother's blue minivan pulled up to the curb. "Hi Violet, hi Dash. Fun day at school?"

"Mom! You're here!" Violet climbed into the front seat while Dash bolted into the back. "Finally!" Having sat in the middle row, middle seat, Dash leaned forward and furrowed his eye at his mother. "Do you have any idea how long I've-been-waiting?"

Helen Parr turned, after checking to make sure her kids had on their seatbelts, stepped lightly on the gas before answering. "I don't know, a long time?"

"A VERY LONG TIME!"

In the aftermath of Dash, only the sighs of the mother and daughter could be heard.

* * *

><p><span><strong>A.N.:<strong>

**Hey all! Thanks for all the comments! Now, I hope you don't take any complaints to this, but I'm not going to actively reply to all your comments here as I used to do (under a different alias). Don't take offense to this-it just takes up a lot of time and messes with the word count. Just know that I appreciate it, that at some point or another I'll end up replying to all of the comments anyways, and if I don't go with the second option that if you make a comment frequently and consistently, I'll be sure to give a large shout out at the end. But if you say something exceptional as a comment, or something that I just can't ignore, then I'll definitely reply to it right away.**

**Probably a bit confusing-but to sum it up:**

**I like your comments.**

**I like replying to your comments.**

**Replying takes up time and space, so it's going to be save for the very end. By then, to have special notice and not just a thank you, then write consistently and frequently. (Please ^^)**

**Unless you're good, write something exceptional, or something that can't be ignored-then I'll probably just write a comment.**

**I'll probably end up breaking these rules at one point, but there they are.**

**Sorry for the confusion! I really do appreciate all your comments, but for now I'll just continue the general conversation and clear up some confusion.**

**I don't mind same sex pairings-though don't get me wrong. I don't really like it, I'm not attracted to the same sex as I, and I don't religiously believe in it, but I believe people make their own choice and I don't have a problem with it otherwise. Love is love; who am I to dispute that? If you thought that this was what my problem was, then you were wrong. It just narrows down the options a lot sometimes.**

**Likewise I don't have a problem with OC/MC pairings (MC=main character), rated M's, AU's-that stuff's all fine. Creative writing, you know? Villain/Hero pairings are okay too-but here is where we start to get close to the line.**

**I don't really appreciate sleazy, disgusting, trying to be horrific but bordering more on just plain rude and not so well written hero/villain pairings. If it was well written and actually horrific, well that's fine. But a bunch of the stuff up here is not. Yet even that stuff's acceptable, not really high on my list to read, but... Here we've reached my actual problem. Incest? Really? Come on! That's not love; it's disturbing. Hey, you guys might be into it and I'd rather not know so I'm going to apologize ahead of time because I have nothing nice at all to say. Love for family is one thing; warm and accepting. But loving your family in the way that lovers do is not at all actual love-it's just grotesque. Seriously, is that all people can get out of an animated movie? Incest? That's not right. I really don't mind horror or abuse stories, but it just kinda bothers me when someone writes a story about Violet, or anyone really, falling in love with someone else in their family. Maybe that's just me, but that's the kind of disturbing that I'm talking about. There just seriously needs to be some variety.******

**When I ship a series, I usually pick one character and suddenly become obsessed. For the Incredibles, it was Violet. For the Teen Titans, it was Raven. For the X-Men, it was Rogue. This is kinda important to understand if you want to understand what I mean by disturbing... While I don't necessarily ship "Synlet" or Violet and Tony, I just noticed that there was more Synlet than Vi and Tony. Her being with a guy twice her age kinda creeps me out, and as I'm not great at creating OC's, I just went with Tony. I have no idea yet where I'm going to go with the story.**

**:P Sorry for the confusion. I'm probably still being confusing.**

**I apologize, sincerely apologize, if I offended any of you. I'm not gay, I don't believe in it, but it's not my job to judge you so I don't care. AU, OC, Rated M, whatever else you got is fine-it's creative writing. I just really can't get into badly written horror, and more over I just can't even get anywhere near accepting incest. It's disgusting. I'm sorry if you feel otherwise, I know different cultures might. Anyways, that's what I meant in the overview. Sorry for the confusion. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 2

Her dark eyes loosely scanned the perimeter. So far, so good.

She felt a sort of wild exhileration; her heart was hammering in her chest, but she couldn't escape the grin that inched its way up her face. Tonight was the first night that she, Violet Parr (aka Miss. Incredible herself-), was allowed to make a routine patrol around Metroville. Of course, legally, they couldn't call it that. Violet wasn't allowed to parade around in uniform and take on the bad guys. Not yet.

But that whole incident with Syndrome happened two and a half months ago, towards the end of her freshman year. It was September now, and things were changing. People were petitioning for the Super's rights. There wasn't anything definite just yet, but things were looking good. Soon she might openly be good.

Not that Violet Parr, ordinary suburban daughter extrodinaire, would know anything about law really. She was just a sophomore in high school, after all.

She had her suit on beneath the civilian clothes, hair swept back with a headband.

It was late at night, maybe too late for an "ordinary suburban girl", but there wasn't really anyone she was expecting to run into this late in the evening aside from Lucius. They'd agreed to meet at Metroville City Public Park, a little foresty area just outside of the bowling rink. If anyone were to stumble across her and ask, she'd had plans to meet some friends for a little midnight bowling and, as they'd finished by now, she was just waiting for a ride home. The people around here were used to Lucius and her father stopping by for the exact same thing, so it wouldn't be too strange for Lucius to pick her up.

By the time his car parked in the alleyway beside the rink, she'd been waiting for fifteen minutes. Violet couldn't help smiling again in excitement. This was her chance to prove herself. In a second, she had her civies tucked in a backpack and a mask on her face. The hairband stayed. She ran across the street and threw her things in Lucius' backseat just as he was climbing out of the vehicle. When she turned around, he had his mask in place too.

No longer Violet and Lucius, Miss Incredible (or Invisi Girl-she's still working on the name) and Frozone were ready to patrol the night.

In the two and a half months since the Syndrome incident, she'd grown into herself quite well. Anyone would say that something about Violet had changed. She no longer hid behind that curtain of hair, and the rings beneath her eyes eased up. It seemed as if whatever had been troubling her was gone. Violet carried herself with a confidence that was almost mystifying. To strangers, it was as if she had some big secret on the edge of her tongue, ready to come out, but was decidedly teasing you about it instead. To those that knew her, it was as if there was just something about her that clicked; everything just fell into place. She was self-assured, she knew who she was. Violet had found her center.

She and Frozone didn't even need to speak a word as he handed her a communicator and they went their separate ways again. There was a routine path she had to take- and if she noticed anything out of the ordinary, she was allowed to investigate- but she wasn't allowed to handle anything serious by herself quite yet. Invisi-Girl had only free range to use her powers in the past few months. Before that, everything was just sputters of power and not-so-happy accidents. Whatever was in her that deemed itself extraordinary still seemed to be developing. She could turn invisible, create shields about her or others, and if she concentrated she could move things with her mind. The latter power allowed her to levitate a little too. When Violet and her parents visited Edna and Mr. Dickler last week to talk about it, both of them seemed to think that this power would grow.

Part of being a teen, they said, though Edna had made some comment like- "You need a new outfit, darling. Red is not for you." Which somewhat confused her. She designed the outfits after all. Edna had just smiled and said, "Things change. As you grow, so must your costume too." Then Edna had frowned. "But maybe not in red."

Frozone had gone left, and she'd gone up using her powers. Once she stood upon the rooftops, she took a moment to look out into the city. Some lights were beginning to flicker off- some areas going dark. Other areas were just beginning to come alive. A breeze came and played with her hair, tugging her in another direction. Let's go, it said. Let's fly. Another time, she promised it, before taking a running leap off this rooftop and onto the next. Time to get to work.

* * *

><p>Early the next morning, just as the sun was beginning to peak up over the night sky, Violet slunk through the front door of her house. Her feet tracked in a little sludge from an adventure she'd had chasing some nondescript robber. Frozone'd shown up ten minutes after she called, three minutes after she'd subdued the guy.<p>

She wasn't much of a fighter by any means, and sometimes it worked in her favor to turn invisible and be able to create shields while at a distance.

Her father sat at the table sipping a coffee, reading a newspaper. He peeked up at her once he saw that she came in. Violet knew he'd never say, would probably deny it if she asked, but he'd stayed up waiting for her to come home. "Morning Vi," he said tiredly, folding the paper over and setting it down. "Just coming in?"

"Yeah," she replied, just as exhausted. "Two robberies and one bomb threat." At his sudden tense look and worried glance, she stated, "False alarm. Some kids were playing with bottle crackers." He sighed in relief.

Bob got up from the table and gave her a side hug and a kiss on her forehead. "I'm glad you're alright."

" 'Course I am, dad. I learned from the best."

He shook his head slightly, amused, and pushed her slightly out of the room. "Go to bed, " he said. "We can talk later. You've got a lot to do tomorrow."

Violet gave a tired half wave before walking off to her room.

It was true what he'd said, after all. The school year was starting soon. She was going shopping tomorrow. She couldn't wait for the year to start.

Just as she left the kitchen, Bob pulled out a cellphone and dialed his old friend. "How'd it go?" he asked. Through the crackly end of the receiver, he heard Lucius reply, "She's a natural, Bob. Handles herself pretty well." Bob sighed again, a little more at ease. "Yeah?" Bob asked again, needing some kind of reassurance. Lucius wasn't exactly sure what he was looking for. "Yeah. It couldn't have gone better if you were there." They hung up and Bob sat back down at the table, his head in his hands.

"That's what I'm afraid of."

His baby girl was growing up.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:<strong>

**Thanks for the reviews guys. It's been kind of long, and this has just kinda been sitting in the Doc Manager for forever. Honestly, I'd kind of forgotten that this was there. Sorry you'd had to wait on me. I have an idea of where this is going now, but regardless leave me any ideas you have. Maybe I could include little things here and there.**

**Specific thanks to the people who've reviewed regardless of the fact that the last time I updated was months ago, and who likewise agree that Synlet's kind of creepy, and the other things. I'm going to get better about updating and replying to reviews, 'cuz I honestly can't stand my rules. (I knew they wouldn't last long) I just can't really reply to any specifically today. I have work in a few minutes, and absolutely no time-**

**Thanks again for your patience. Hope you guys stick around.**


	4. Chapter 3

It was the first day back, and there were whispers about the halls. Excited faces that seemed to mold together as they all discussed the one same thing: Supers. Or, in this case, the Incredibles. For a brief period a few months prior it was all anyone spoke about. Upon stepping onto the school grounds today, it was clear that nothing had changed. There wasn't anything about this that Tony Rydinger had a particular problem with. In all honesty, he was sort of passive about the whole thing right now.

If one were to question him further then perhaps he'd state what was on his mind. It was an inspiration, of sorts, to have those with extraordinary abilities that could probably do anything that they wanted, yet still choose to fight for those who weren't capable of fighting. Yet something about it all seemed false. Maybe there wouldn't be Super Villains if there weren't Super Heroes. And isn't it almost silly to think about? Tony considered for a moment the implications of where these thoughts were leading him.

He accepted the fact that there were people in this world that could do abnormal things. He didn't mind it. He completely agreed that they should be able to use their powers willingly and freely; without discrimination or fear of breaking the law.

But there was one thing that he thought Supers should do.

They have these extraordinary abilities, they want to fight the good fight, they want to use their powers freely; that's all fine and well. It's just... shouldn't the others- the normal people- shouldn't they be aware of what they're getting into?

Maybe that's a form of discrimination, Tony considered as he greeted a couple of buddies from last year. But Tony thought that if Supers wanted to be open about their abilities, that they should be _open _about them. There should be some government department or other created for the strict task of... maintaining these Supers. Registering them. That's what they do, after all, for criminals, or those with mental disabilities, or even government officials. It's just- If there's a dangerous Super, don't other people deserve to know? In the off chance that something strange happens, don't they deserve some kind of explanation? Don't they deserve to know exactly who's doing what for you?

Tony made his way to his locker. It was the same one from last year. Tall and green; it almost seemed to look down at him. There was a dent at the bottom from Homecoming last year, when one of the football players got too excited about being named a prince. The combination of the locker was the same as last year's too. Once it was open, he briefly unloaded his bag of books before hanging it in there. He quickly grabbed a spiral notebook and a pen before slamming it shut. Glancing about the halls, Tony spotted a group of his friends from last year and sauntered over.

Tony's not entirely sure exactly what his stance on Supers is. He doesn't think of them as weapons. He just acknowledges the fact that they have a greater potential to be dangerous. Weapons for example can be controlled, albeit occasionally mishandled. Supers?

Not so much.

He decided to leave these thoughts with his books in the locker.

David greeted him with a slap on his shoulder. "Tonnne-y!" His name was drawn out like an announcer from an NBA basketball game. "Where ya' been, loser?" Tony grinned and opened his mouth to reply, but Dave cut him to it, "Oh, that's right. You spent some time with those babes from down under. Reorganizing books, for chrissakes." Dave's eyes widened dramatically, "And _reading."_

Tony rolled his eyes, "It's called a job, asshole. Not that you have one."

David smiled mischievously. "Oh no," he said. "Girls give me jobs all the time." He made a rude gesture with his hips as the group howled with laughter. Tony rolled his eyes again but indulged Dave nonetheless. Dave could be crude sometimes, but he wasn't that bad a guy. The rest of the group consisted of his pals from basketball last year. Mark, Johnny, and Dave were probably his three best buddies, but he hung out with Sam and Luis too. They weren't here right now, though, just other familiar faces from basketball.

The bell rang, signaling the start of the school year and the end of their conversation.

David threw and arm over his shoulder and steered them down the English wing. "But seriously, bro. You need to get a life." Before giving Tony the chance to respond, he asked, "Where're you off to first period?"

Tony gestured down the hallway they were walking, "English Lit with Mr. Evans."

Dave let out a whoop of triumph and shot his fist in the air, "Hell yeah! Me too!"

* * *

><p>As strange as it was, Vi was able to make one friend last year. As it happened, that friend was Kari McKeen.<p>

"But can you believe it, Vi? And I was right there!" Kari's voice was somewhat distorted because of her retainer. She was waving her arms around to accentuate her point. "Right there! And Mr. Incredible just stopped that bus like it was nothing!" She sighed in an amazed kind of way. "It's just great to know that there are people like that out there to protect the little people."

Violet just shook her head silently. The bell had just rung and they were walking to their respective classes.

"I mean, not that it's necessarily that we're little people!" Kari explained, "I meant that statement completely metaphorically! It's just, we're all like helpless little daisies about to be trampled on by the powers that be and wham! Suddenly, we're saved!" Kari then backtracked further. "Not that I'm saying we're fragile, either!" She looked somewhat helplessly towards Violet. "You're not a flower, Vi! Definitely not at all like a daisy! You don't need protecting! Well, you do- but only from those things that are out of your control! But that's okay. I need protecting too! We can't be able to stop everything. And we, as humans, have survived for thousands of year and we keep adapting to survive!" Violet was trying to hide her amusement at the irony of what Kari was saying.

Kari paused for a moment considering. "Maybe eventually we'll all become more than daisies. Maybe we'll all be Super." She looked to her companion for a minute, the excitement glimmering in her eyes. "Do you understand, Vi?"

Violet nodded, "Yeah, I understand." And she does. Barely. But after having Kari as her only friend since she moved here towards the end of last year, she'd begun to adapt to the crazy. Kari talked a lot, but she didn't mind. It kind of evened them out, even. Not that Violet never had anything at all to say, but Kari always knew how to fill in awkward silences. That was something Violet was still working on. And really, Violet suspected that Kari needed a friend just as much as she needed one. Maybe that's why Kari talked so much. Who else does she have to say those words to?

They came to an impasse in the hallways.

"Which way are you going?" Kari asked her, slightly out of breath.

Violet tipped her head to the right, down the English hallway. "English first period, with Mr. Evans."

Kari nodded and frowned, making a face, "Biology, with Mrs. Adler." Upon Violet's somewhat curious look, Kari explained, "They made budget cuts last year and had to let some of the teachers go. Adler's covering for some of the science classes, for now. It'll probably be the same with Mr. Evans- I think he teaches creative writing too."

The bell rang again, and both the girls eyes widen as they realized they'd been standing there for quite some time. "We're late!" Kari obviously stated. "Talk to you later, Vi!" She scurried off down the opposite hallway. Violet turned left and tried to resist running as fast as possible. That was more Dash's thing. She couldn't believe that she was late on her first day of school.

Class had already started by the time she'd arrived. Mr. Evans just gave her a welcoming grin and waved her towards a seat at the front. He was a somewhat wide man in his mid to late thirties, shaggy brown hair brushed back and an easy grin. "Violet Parr?" he asked, quickly checking in a box on his laptop for attendance. Violet nodded. "Take a seat. We just started talking about the course syllabus."

As was in her clumsy nature, Vi tripped over a desk again on her way to a seat. She just laughed along with the class this time and tucked her hair behind her ear. She felt kind of strange, a sixth sense really, that there were eyes on her. She just wrote it off as the class.

"Having troubles, Miss Parr?" Mr. Evans looked on good naturedly.

"Could you tell?" she joked. He chuckled.

As she took her seat between two giggling girls she didn't know, he continued on with his explanation of what to expect for the year, quickly catching Violet up to what she didn't know. It took Violet about half of class to realize that the nagging sensation she felt meant that someone was staring at her. She looked over to her left to notice that the girl there was gaping at her in shock. Violet twisted her features quizzically before the other girl snapped her mouth shut and abruptly turned to face the front of the class. Violet just shook her head in confusion and looked back towards Mr. Evans as he began talking about the project they'd be starting later that month, and the book they were going to start reading the next class.

Violet had thought that the other girl looking away would clear that feeling up, but it was still there. Eating away at her conscience. She couldn't figure out what it was. She just knew that there was someone else still staring at her. Twisting around quickly in her seat, Vi made a move to make it seem like she was just stretching her back as she noticed a boy two rows back watching her. The same one from last year.

Instead of hiding from him again this year, she smiled gently at him- as if she were sharing her secret with him- before looking back at the front.

Dave elbowed him in the side once he noticed Tony's blush. "Maybe you should get a few new jobs too, bro," he cheekily suggested quietly, in reference to their conversation earlier, before turning to look at the girl with black hair and waggling his eyebrows.

Tony only blushed harder and elbowed him back. "Shut up!" Tony protested weakly as David silently laughed.

Mr. Evans, who could see the two boys from the front, only rolled his eyes and carried on with the class. He knew these two might be a problem in the future, but he'd let them be for now.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:<strong>

**I'm actually going to reply to some reviews this time. I'm terrible at not saying anything at all. Keep the peace, people! You got anything to say or suggest, leave a comment below. I don't bite too much. Mostly I'm just lazy.**

**Shout out to **Benedictbrothersfan, Jade, TsukiyoTenshi, StealMyShow, StyleStalker, Traxxasaranger, **and my** Guest **for the support and lovely comments!**

**Tala White 14: **Thanks so much for the review- Glad you agree with me on the whole name thing. A lot of the names seem pretty weak. I've got a name in mind that I'm leaning more towards than Invisi-girl or Miss Incredible, but that might not be for a while yet. If you can come up with something pretty cool, let me know!

**Concolor44: **Thanks for your continued reviews, and I'm glad you see it my way. Vi's probably my favorite character. If you remember, there was a sort of levitation thing that happened to Vi in the movie when she created that bubble when Dash was running. I figured that it could be something similar to that, just minus the bubble. And I promise to update when I can~

**Overlordred: **Not going to lie, I'm a little nervous about writing a battle sequence; I'm not sure how descriptive I can be for that aspect. But! I've got an idea for the next chapter in hand. You'll have to stay tuned to let me know how it all plays out- And yes, there may or may not be some fighting involved. :) Also glad that we're in complete agreement about those Synlet/incest things- keep excited, 'cuz this party's about to get wild...

**ToneishaShipper: ** Glad to see you're still here~ And I completely agree with you on that whole "soap opera" aspect (you said chick flick, but tomato, tomato- and a tomato is not a toe-mah-toe) That kind of thing ruins stories for me to, though I'm not gonna lie. Some angst might make an appearance later- but trust in that it's not all gloomy romance Twillight garbage blah kind of stuff. I have an idea on where this is going now, so we'll see... Also glad I'm not the only one about Synlet. O.O Be careful, though. They're watching.

**Superfan44: **I'm not entirely sure how I'd fit him getting powers in, but rest assured I'm thinking about it. I've got a spark of an idea on where this story's going now, so maybe I can find a way to work it into the plot. Actually, now that I think about it- You know, now I've actually got an idea. Sweet! Sorry if this is weird, I just type out whatever I'm thinking at the moment I'm thinking it- I'm actually a little excited now. In any case, glad I could clear up that whole time thing for you. Honestly, when I first started writing, it took place just before the movie started. I thought I'd show the progression of change in Vi's character from before this all starts, to when this fic starts. If that makes any sense. Will update soon- Hopefully. I've got at least another day off, so we'll see.

**To Everyone else- Thank you for all the reviews, I'm just sorry it took so long to reply. Life's been crazy. If you're still reading this, drop another review and let me know what you think, or hash me out for taking so long to continue with this. I can take it, I swear. I'm a big girl. Thanks for reading~**


	5. Chapter 4

Violet hadn't seen that boy in any of her other classes throughout the rest of the day. She might've shared a lunch with him, except for the fact that there was a woman getting mugged across the street by three tall men in black coats. So she had donned her mask and did away with the civies rather quickly in order to take care of it. She could've easily taken them, and so did the first two guys, but the last one ran off at the first sign of her. It took a little more than five minutes to trace him down, and another three to subdue him. And then, of course, she had to return the woman's belongings and get out the hell out of dodge before the police showed up.

Though, the disappearing act of that whole shebang was a lot easier for someone like her who can actually disappear.

The point of the story is that by the time she got back to school she'd missed out on lunch and was late to another class. Again. Violet wasn't sure she'd ever felt so awkward walking into a class late. Fate had deemed it necessary to give her biology... with Mrs. Adler. As it is with most teachers, it's not that Mrs. Adler is a bad person (though Violet thinks she might be). She's just a really bad teacher (Mrs. Adler's students had nicknamed her the Bio Nazi).

The closest she'd come to seeing that boy from last year was his friend from this morning. Vi had to sit next to him for biology as it was the only seat left unoccupied by the rest of the class. When she went to ask the boy what she'd missed because of her tardiness, he leered at her and waggled his eyebrows. Vi decided that she really didn't need to know. She never asked for his name.

It was after school now. Students were milling about the school grounds either waiting for the buses or parents to pick them up, or just to socialize. A couple of jocks dressed in the red and gold colors of Metroville Senior High School were tossing a football back and forth. There were preppy girls wearing short skirts twirling their hair as they flirted with upperclassmen. There was the faint smell of mowed grass, and the deep bass coming from the speakers of someone's car. Vi stood waiting on the sidewalk by the road for her brother Dash. For once, she was there early. Rather than partaking in Dash's favorite past-time of pacing back and forth, she just stood there, loosely holding a few books, people watching.

She wondered briefly what was holding her brother up when she saw her new biology partner standing with that other boy across the quad, laughing at something.

Then something blurred into her vision, blocking her way. Something short, with blond hair, and a loud attitude.

"VI!" Dash shouted excitedly, throwing something up in her face. "Look!"

She took the sheet of paper before it gouged out her eyes and read it over. It was a flier for the boys track team. It read, "Some people don't have the guts for long distance racing. Do you? Try out for the boys track team-" and then it listed separate dates for the modified, JV, and Varsity teams. Beneath those was a section of the paper that could be detached- a form that had to be filled out, asking for a name, age, birthday, grade, any hobbies or jobs that might get in the way, medical history, and a parent signature. It was a pretty standard form.

She looked up from it. Dash was bouncing around on the balls of his feet sporting a wide grin. Violet was unimpressed.

"So?" Dash asked impatiently.

"So what?" Violet answered, handing back the paper. She took a peek at her watch to check the time. Their mother was late. It seemed like everyone was today.

Dash huffed out hot air, snagging the flier from her hands. "So what do you think?" he asked hopefully. "Can I do it?"

Violet rolled her eyes as she looked at him. "Of course you could do it," she began. "It's not a question of 'can' you do it. You're the fastest person I know." Her brother looked almost elated before she continued. "What you should be asking is if you 'should' do it."

Dash blinked, seeming to calm down a little as he nervously asked, "So do you think that I should do it?"

Violet paused a moment before saying anything. "No, Dash. I don't think that's a good idea." His eyebrows furrowed in a question. Her voice was gentle as she tried to explain in a lower tone, "We're Supers; you'd be at an unfair advantage. Even more than that, though, we have a responsibility to this city. What if something else happens and we're needed? What if something happens and you're distracted because of a track game-"

"-A track meet." Dash interrupted, gripping the flier loosely at his side. His foot was tapping on the ground.

"A track meet," Vi agreed. "What if you're distracted because of a track meet? Or what if you're distracted while racing and used your powers? Then we'd all be exposed."

"That's not going to happen!" Dash denied, holding a hand up as if to say stop. "I know what I'm doing, Vi. I'm not going to expose our powers. I want this. I want to be on the team. Both teams- I can play it safe. Why can't I be a Super and be on track in my downtime?"

"Dash-" Violet started sympathetically.

"-LOOK OUT!" Violet looked over just in time to watch the football the jock were tossing around earlier smash into the window of a navy blue minivan with a loud crash. Her mother's minivan.

She and her brother gaped at the scene for a moment before dropping their conversation and running over. The whole front window was knocked out, broken glass scattered across the inside seats, the dash, and the hood of the van. Their mother wasn't in the vehicle. In fact, she wasn't really anywhere near the vehicle. It was here, but she wasn't. One of the football players rushed over while the others were all laughing at what just happened. The other students had also taken to looking over at them.

"I'm so sorry!" the boy apologized profusely. He was tall with close cropped muddy brown hair and freckles dotting his nose. "I wasn't watching what I was doing when I threw the ball- Please don't call my parents!"

Dash looked at Violet helplessly, leaving it to her to sort out the situation. "Um," Violet wasn't exactly sure what to say. She'd never exactly been in a situation like this before. Usually her parents were the ones to take care of the trouble. "It's- it's fine." She looked over the damage. She hoped it was fine. "Just give me your phone so I can give my family a call."

The boys eyes widened. "Oh! Right, right! Of course," he fumbled around in his pocket for a minute. He handed her a smartphone and then took to sticking his hands in his pockets. The boy scuffed his foot around on the pavement and watched as she dialed Lucius. It rang three and a half times before he picked up.

"Hello?" Lucius' voice was polite and somewhat distracted.

"Hi Uncle Lu, it's Violet." She always began public conversations this way as a means to letting the other person on the phone know that she couldn't mention anything Super, otherwise she'd just say hi. "Listen, we were waiting for a mom to come pick us up and her minivan's here, but she's not. Is it safe to assume she got a call in to work?" There weren't really any work calls made, unless her father had called her mother to let her know of something that needed both of their attention.

Lucius' voice was a lot more friendly when he realized who he was talking to, "Yeah kiddo. They both got called in- your mom and pop. I'm on my way there too, in fact."

Through her end Violet could hear what sounded like the rush of wind and the cracking of ice. He must be in full Frozone uniform. "Do you need our help?"

Lucius chuckled, "Nah. I think we've got this, but it's going to be a while. Would you be fine with finding another way to get home?"

Violet looked at her brother in a silent question and he nodded. "Yeah, we'll be fine, but..."

"But what?"

"But mom's van isn't." Violet switched the phone to her other ear as she tucked her hair behind the first one. "There was a bit of an accident involving a football. The whole window's smashed out. What should we do?"

The football player in question looked on anxiously as the three of them surveyed the damage again while waiting on Lucius' answer. "Don't worry about it. Just get yourselves home and I'll give your mother and Bob a call. We'll take care of it."

"Ok, Lucius. Thanks."

"Bye Vi."

They hung up. The football player took his phone back apprehensively.

"It's fine," Violet consoled. "Really. We just need to get a ride back," she looked towards Dash as she said this.

It was then that the football player burst out in a sigh of relief, "That's great, really. God, I'm so sorry about all this, but I'm just so glad that I'm not in any trouble." The boy stuck out a hand for her to shake as he introduced himself, "My name's Sam. Hey- Let me give you two a ride. I owe you both for this and I was already planning on busing back a couple of the guys anyways." He motioned towards a huge red truck with a couple of the guys from earlier hanging around. "Not much room in the front, but there's a party in the back that you're welcome to join."

Before Vi could say anything, Dash had already agreed. The next thing she knew, she'd climbed up into the bed of the truck and was sitting down between two of the guys. Her brother sat up towards the front. The back window of the truck had been opened, and the football player from earlier-Sam-stuck his head out. He looked towards the boy on her left. "Are Tony and Dave coming, John?"

"Yeah, they just texted me. They'll be here in a few."

Sam smiled, "Alright." He then looked over at her and then at Dash. "I'm gonna drop these guys off first, though. One of you two just let me know which roads to take as we go, okay?"

Dash nodded with a wide grin. The sun glinted off his hair in an almost blinding sheen, so Violet looked away. As they were waiting, the boy on her right took a sudden notice to the paper still stuck in Dash's fingers. "Dude, is that the try-out sheet for the track team? You think you got what it takes?" Dash's grin turned into a full blown smile as he looked over at the older boy, before it faltered into something on the verge of polite. "No," Dash lied, though only Violet knew. "I just grabbed this for a friend." Dash frowned as he continued, "I hate running."

The boy on her right shrugged his shoulders somewhat apologetically, as if to say Sorry you're not a runner. "Eh, well, I guess it's not for everyone. But I love it."

Other voices began to encroach upon their conversation.

"Who the hell gives this much fucking homework on the first day of school?" one exclaimed.

"I don't know," said the other. "Math teachers? I don't really care."

"Of course you don't care!" the first one burst out. "You're not the one taking goddamn algebra!"

It was then the two boys came into view, having been walking towards the truck from behind Violet. The truck rocked a little as the two boys clambered up. It was her biology lab partner and that other cute boy from her English class.

"That's because I already passed that class in ninth grade, as did everyone else in our grade."

"Just because I'm not some fucking genius math wiz-" her science partner finally noticed her. "What the hell are you doing here?" The other boy then noticed her as well and his cheeks darkened a little, though they might've already been that way from the sun. She hesitatingly opened up her mouth to reply but Dave snapped back into the conversation. "Never mind. I don't care. Just tell Tony that I'm right and he's a loser."

The boy on her right rolled his eyes. John, the boy on her left, broke into their conversation, "It's about time you two got here! Stop bickering about school and sit down. I want to go."

Tony-she knew his name now- sat down across from her, next to her brother, and her bio partner sat next to him. "Not to be rude or anything," he began as he looked towards her and then her brother. "But what are you two doing here?"

"Sam smashed the window of their car and offered to give them a ride," track boy on her right answered for them.

"It was an accident!" Sam bellowed from the front as he started up the car. Violet wasn't too sure that riding in the bed of a truck like this was legal.

"Sure sounds like an accident. Just get the hell on the road!" came Dave's reply. He looked over at her again. "So, I know we have English and science together, but I don't know your name. I'm David."

The boy on her right then jumped in, "And I'm Mark."

"Johnny," came from the boy on her left.

Sam pulled out of the school's parking lot and began driving down the main road. The rush of wind tangled in Violet's hair, somewhat reminiscent of her nights running across the rooftops, or using her powers to slightly levitate through the sky. The road beneath the truck was a little bumpy, and as a result it's passengers were jostled around. Her left shoulder knocked into Johnny's, on her left. Violet took a quick look around for something to hang onto. Dash was giving Sam directions through the window.

David blinked at both of the boys. He had to speak up a little to be heard over the motors of other cars and the plethora of other city sounds as well as the wind, "You've been sitting in the car with two strangers for who knows how the hell long, and you never thought to introduce yourselves? What the fuck-" Mark ahemed, cutting in, and then bobbed his head towards the clearly younger boy, Dash, sitting towards the front. Dave amended himself, "-I mean, what in tarnation- is wrong with you? For chrissakes, I swear you have no manners!"

"Says the one with the sailor's mouth." Mark mocked, leaning back against the truck and crossing his arms.

Dave just smirked.

Tony took that moment to introduce himself, "My name's Tony. We have English Lit together, right?" As if she hadn't noticed he'd been staring at her earlier. As if he hadn't noticed she'd noticed him staring at her. Of course they had English Lit together.

Violet's stomach twisted a little. "Yes," she grabbed at a stray piece of hair that'd whipped across her face from the wind. "I'm-"

"-Violet Parr. We had a class together for part of last year, too." His eyes were staring at hers intensely, so she looked away and nodded.

"And that's my brother Dash." Dash just turned in recognition a little before looking back and continuing to give directions to Sam through the window. There were cars honking all around them as the truck started to slow. Other drivers were giving them weird looks, but they hadn't been stopped yet.

There was a lull in the conversation as they all just got into the motion of the vehicle. If it was possible, the traffic seemed to become even slower than it was before, before it suddenly came to a stop.

"Dude, what's the hold up?" Mark asked, shouting so as to be heard by Sam.

"I dunno," Sam called back. "There's something going on up ahead!"

This led to everyone in the vehicle standing up and peeking over the roof of the truck. There were other people getting out of cars or leaning out of their windows so they could get a better look. Violet caught it at just about the same time as everyone else, a quick flash of red as it was catapulted through the air, but it was from Tony that the obvious answer came.

"Supers."

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN<strong>

**Oh ye of little faith,;I know what I'm doing. And yeah, this is going to be a little AU since I haven't watched the movie in forever- okay, it's probably going to be a lot AU, but you'll have to keep reading to know for sure, right? A little more dialogue here than before, I think, but it was needed- the next chapter's going to be a little more descriptive than usual, and there were some things here that I needed to get through. I'm going to try to post a chapter or two every weekend, but we'll see how that goes. I'm getting butchered in school right now. I hate the educational system. In any case...**

**Shout out to **The Abberant One **and **awesome **for leaving a comment- Thanks a million guys!**

**Concolor 44: **Thanks for your thoughts. As I stated earlier, it probably is going to be a little AU. I'm basing what I can off memory, and this is going to be following after the movie. To be clear, Violet and Tony haven't really met before. This begins somewhere at the end of the movie. That's the idea for now, anyway, though I know that it's not particularly specified by my writing yet.

**TsukiyoTenshi: **You're right. They haven't really met yet, or have gone on a date. Just trust me a little that they will- I have an idea about where this is going and this all eventually make sense.

**Superfan 44: **Of course I'd take your thought into a little consideration! It was a pretty cool idea. I can't make any promises just yet, but I'm definitely thinking on it and playing with the idea. I'm hoping to update once or twice every weekend, so I hope that's soon enough for you. Thanks for leaving a comment!

**Tala White 14: **Thank you for leaving a somewhat critical opinion! Hope I can keep your interest. I'm hoping to try my hand at a battle sequence next- we'll see how that goes.

**dolphinandwater: **First off, thank you for leaving a review for each chapter- That's pretty sweet of you to do. I hope this is soon enough for you, and I'm glad you appreciate a Tony/Vi fic. Thanks!

**To Everyone else: Thanks for reading, favoriting, or following my fic! I appreciate the support, guys- Let me know if you see any grammar mistakes or anything that I overlooked so I can go back in and fix it. Please keep on reading! Thanks-**


End file.
